


Not Enough Sauce

by Miss_lestrudel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dinner, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_lestrudel/pseuds/Miss_lestrudel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino can't stay away from the tomatoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough Sauce

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Spamano fic and I also typed it in my school library. Go me. Enjoy!

"Get off me, tomato bastard!" Lovino grumbled as he tried to break free from the Spaniard's hold.

"You're a tomato bastard yourself, _mi tomate chiquito_." Antonio said softly.

Lovino wrestled his way out of Antonio's hug and begrudgingly put down the tomato he was, in fact, eating.

"Your language is stupid." He retorted weakly.

"Tell that to 400 million people."

Lovino frowned. When Antonio turned back to focus on making dinner, he took 3 tomatoes (and the half eaten one), and made to leave.

"If you want food, you better leave those tomatoes here. I don't have to make pasta y'know." Antonio called, stopping Lovino in his tracks.

Slowly he put them back on the cutting board. Out of spite, Lovino stayed close behind and stole chunks of tomatoes until Antonio noticed and shooed him away with the knife.

* * *

At dinner, Lovino piles his plate high with spaghetti, barely leaving any for Antonio. He then went for the sauce, filling only half the ladle.

"Mm?" He hummed, confused. In the pan was only a thin layer of sauce. "Where's the _salsa di pomodoro_?"

"Maybe if you didn't eat the tomatoes, there would be more sauce."

Lovino frowned at his plate, not having a comeback. At that, Antonio smiled and leaned over to give the Italian a kiss on the cheek.

" _Idiota_." Antonio said and for the first time since their first kiss, Lovino blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> mi tomate chiquito = my little tomato  
> salsa di pomodoro = tomato sauce  
> idiota = idiot
> 
> Any Spanish I got from my friend (who's Puerto Rican so It's probs a bit different than Spain Spanish) and any Italian is from google translate so sorry if anything is wrong!


End file.
